Tales Of A Sniper
by Misgiving Writer
Summary: For each chapter, a drabble. Exactly one hundred words - no more, no less. All centered around Usopp and the many, many ways that his life could possibly unfold.
1. Drawing

A/N: Hello, hello everyone! Welcome to my newest collection of drabbles! Most of them will be un-related, all of them will be exactly 100 words long. No more, no less. My goal is to get thirty of these little thing-a-ma-bobs posted and to get a crap-ton of reviews. After all, if people like them enough, I may expand them into actual stories. *winkwink* Seriously though, just enjoy the drabbles.

PROMPT - Drawing

PAIRINGS - None

WORD COUNT - 100

* * *

They aren't just pictures, not to Usopp. No, the drawings that he makes are his life, his being and his very memories themselves. They are thoughts and they are secrets, glimpses of his crew-mates as only he can see them.

_What are you drawing, Usopp?_

The question's often asked, the answer's always a mumbled word and a shrug. For, while Usopp knows that he's a good artist, a great artist, he cannot let his crew see these images. When pencil is placed on paper, Usopp unlocks a spot in his mind that no one else can ever have access to.


	2. Serenity

A/N: Yep. I like writing these up. Not much you can do in only one hundred words, though...

PROMPT - Serenity

PAIRING - None

WORD COUNT - 100

* * *

The ocean is dangerous and wild. A place to be feared, not toyed with. Every day spent on sea is a day spent filled with risks. Usopp knows this, as every good pirate should, and is always aware of that fact. Aware of the waves that could crash down on them and wash them all away, of the monsters that lurk just beneath the surface of the blue waters, of the storms that pop out of virtually no-where. Yet, even with all of these dangers, he feels peaceful when not docked. He feels almost serene - but only out at sea.


	3. Music

A/N: Yep. Not too much to say about this one, except that I wish I could make it longer. You know, to actually explain some stuff. Whatever. Tell me what you think of it anyways!

PROMPT - Music

PAIRINGS - None

WORD COUNT - 100

* * *

"There you are, Mr. Usopp!" Brook calls out, waving one skeletol hand in the snipers direction. "I've been looking for you all morning!"

"You have?" Usopp asks, tilting his head slightly to avoid the glare of the sun.

Brook nods. "Yes! I was hoping you could help me with my newest song? I need someone with excellent hearing to help me decipher the next few notes!"

"Oh." Usopp pauses, glancing between the violin tucked under Brook's arm and the blue-print spread out at his own feet. Then he grins and nods, pushing himself up. "Sure thing, Brook. We should do it down below, though."


	4. Refusal

A/N: And another one!

PROMPT - Refusal

PAIRING - None

WARNINGS - Uh, blood? I don't know. There's never much to warn people about in only one-hundred words.

WORD COUNT - 100

* * *

"It would be so much easier on you if you just tell us what we need to know," sneers the marine, yellowed teeth glinting in the flickering torch-light. Despite his words, it's clear that he doesn't care how esay this task in. In fact, he relishes knowing that what he does puts this man through pain.

From his spot on the cold stone floor, Usopp narrows his eyes best he can. The swelling around the left one makes it difficult and painful but it doesn't stop him. He pulls back his busted lips and spits right at him.


	5. Nightmare

A/N: And another!

PROMPT - Nightmare

PAIRINGS - None

WORD COUNT - 100

* * *

There are times when nightmares haunt Usopp's mind. When, the moment he closes his eyes, he is met by sneering faces and shouting voices. Foes that they have fought in the past, leering out at him while he is all alone. Fears that he thought he has long since forgotten, things that should have been left back on Syrup Island. 60

Then the day breaks and he is woken by laughter. By calls for breakfast and the sweet, mouth-watering smell of bacon cooked to a crisp. 75 In these moments, the fear left over from the night is brushed away.88 In it's place, Usopp sees a beaming smile and a wide grin.


	6. Strength

A/N: Look, more drabbles!

WORD COUNT - 100

PAIRINGS - None

PROMPT - Strength

* * *

It is what he has always wanted to be, what he never will be, what everyone around him is - _cool and strong and powerful_. But maybe, Usopp thinks to himself, maybe I can be that too. Except, in that moment, it isn't really just him thinking about it. It's also him praying for it.

Please, tonight let me be strong, Usopp prays silently, let me survive this.

Then he clenches his eyes shut, takes a deep breath, and grabs hold of the stake that is dug deep in his thigh.


	7. King

A/N: A double-update, brilliant!

WORD COUNT - 100

PAIRING - None

PROMPT - King

* * *

Monkey D. Luffy will be king and that is a certainty. When he is, then Zolo will be the worlds greatest swordsman and Nami, the first person to chart the entire Grand Line. Sanji, the chef that everyone will die to have serve them and Franky, the man that every sailor will want a ship built by. Brook will have found Laboon again, and Robin will have finally opened her heart up to her crew. They will be known to everyone.

And Usopp? Well...Usopp will just try his best to survive the trip theres.


	8. Young

A/N: Yes, yes, I'm on a roll. Unfortunately, I'm not sure if everyone will reach the same conclusions that I did for this drabble. It has meaning, the meaning is just hard to find.

WORD COUNT - 100

PAIRING - None

PROMPt - Young

* * *

They are adults by the time they reach the Grand Line, aged by weather and battles, and suddenly Usopp is aware that he has never truly been young. He has never felt the love of both parents, never been cared for by an adult, never given the satisfaction of a story told just before bed.

He has always been _older and wiser and craving_ what he could never have.

Always left to fend for himself. Find his own food and create his own shelter, oblivious to the angered looks that his neighbors threw him.

But now? Now, he is young.


	9. Everything

A/N: My wordcount is doing weird things! First, it said 99 words. Then, without me changing a thing, it said 106 words! But when I count it, my story is only 100 words! I'm so confused!

WORD COUNT - 100ish?

PAIRINGS - Still none.

PROMPT - Everything

* * *

Some days, Usopp wonders what things would be like if he still had his vision - things like whether he would still be popping back pills, whether he would still be haunted by nightmares of water stained red, and whether or not he would still be their sniper.

If that day, so long ago, the marines hadn't captured him.

If they hadn't stripped from him the one thing he never thought he would lose...Except, they did more than just take his sight. Didn't they? He thinks they did. He thinks that they stole everything that day. Everything and more.


End file.
